


Wall

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall is hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

The wall is hollow. Elijah and the wall become intimately aware of each other, because Billy has just tossed Elijah against it. Well, isn't that--and then it certainly is, because he feels Billy's stubble scrape his mouth before he even feels Billy's lips forcing his open. And then the hot fill of a tongue, and the hot press of a belly, and the hard shove of a knee, and it's all about pressure points and the places where Billy's body _claims_.

"Fuck." Elijah's hands push ineffectually at Billy's jacket. Elijah's hands aren't getting anything done. Billy's knee pushes higher, and Billy's hands tear at Elijah's jeans.

"Shut it, or we'll have company," Billy growls, shoving Elijah's sweat-soaked jeans down around his knees. A rough hand fists Elijah, eliciting a low squeak. "Got lube?" Billy kisses him. And again, sucking his bottom lip until it's swollen with blood. Elijah kisses back, fumbling, jerking his hips into Billy's badly angled hand.

"No," Elijah spits between kisses, and listens to the frantic rustle of belt and zipper as Billy gets his own pants down.

"D'you care?" Billy pushes him hard against the wall, squeezing the tip of his cock. His face falls to Elijah's sweaty neck. He bites down and then draws hard on the flesh. Elijah whimpers.

"Um."

Billy's free hand pinches his hip and swivels around, squeezing his arse. "D'you care, man?"

"Fuck it, no, no."

Whipped around before he can even inhale. His hands bounce off the wood, his belly swelling with breath, slick with sweat, against it. He closes his eyes, feeling the sweat cold and hot all over him. Fuck, it's probably enough to...

And then the push of Billy's legs, mirroring his own, and the nudge of fingers and the head of a cock, pushing with little hesitation. He feels it split him, break him, and the pain is so _looked for_ that he almost misses it. Billy grunts and then exhales sharply against Elijah's ear, thrusting once, burying himself. Elijah's fingernails dig into the wall, sweat leaving smudged tracks. 

Their skin peels apart, and then Billy thrusts again, and Elijah groans into the silence, forgetting entirely about his cock, grinding almost too roughly into the wood.

"Come on," Elijah breathes, squirming his hips back into Billy's.

Comes up fast and sudden, the dull clank of the front of his jeans against the wall, the hurried whisper of clothes as Billy fucks him into the wall. He barely feels it; it's that good. But he should really do something about--

Billy's hand grips the base of his cock and pulls-tugs hard, and then again, and then he's off, stroking like a man possessed. And it's _so wet_ as Elijah rocks between the hot full shove of Billy's cock and the tingling jerk of Billy's hand. When he comes, it's barely anything and completely everything, a soppy layer of wet splatters and an impatient hike of all the sensations already running over him. And he's crying out, groaning, growling, and Billy is still pounding away at him, until--

It's quiet all at once. Pants round their ankles. Disgustingly sticky and Elijah can feel the come creeping down the inside of his thigh. Sickening to love it. Fucking gorgeous. The wall is hollow.


End file.
